Hell's Realm
Hell's Realm is an event boss with only one stage to fight through. In both normal and hard mode, this boss typically offers event points which can be redeemed for demon units, however can also drop various runes and enhancing stones. There is a limit of 3 daily successful attempts for this battle. Overview thumb|right|350px|Battle screen ;Cards Succubus • Succubus Whisperer • Jaraax the Tormentor • Lilith the Betrayer • Swift Raid • Doppelganger ;Unique Cards Filthy Imp • Hellish Imp • Baphomet the Reaper . Strategy }} One of the best strategies is simply allowing the boss to copy Merciless Mareth with Doppelganger. In this way, all the boss's creatures will die instantly. However, your team must coordinate to not kill her once summoned. The biggest problem in this battle is the boss's Plague spell, which will deal 20 shadow damage to all player's creatures after your next turn ends and it will stay active for the duration of 10 turns (i.e. it will deal 200 damage in total). Therefore a priest's is the single most important spell for this level. Be sure to have at least two priests with three each in their decks and make sure that each priest uses a deck with less than 30 cards. Around 22-25 should be fine. The boss has exactly five plague spells. Note that he often casts two instances at once, sometimes even three. Since can dispel only one instance, don't waste it if you don't have enough of them ready. Be sure to tell your comrades early on when you have drawn a , since you might want to discuss on where to place that 3x3 spell before casting it and 30 seconds are short. is immune to plague, so be sure to use this creature. Note that there can be only one per team on the battlefield, so don't add too many to your decks. *Creatures with the ability have a 50% chance to return to your hand after dying, so about half of them will be able to return to the battlefield after dying from a plague. * creatures are not safe from this spell, because it's not a single-target spell. At first, the boss will summon a whole lot of Imps, namely Filthy Imp and Hellish Imp, both of which have and , with the occasional Jaraax the Tormentor thrown in. Therefore try to heed the following pieces of advice: *Always place two creatures in front of them to make sure they stop at your front line and eat the damage you've prepared for them. *Use a heavy tank with 2+ on the front line. Those imps have an attack of 2 (normal) or 3 (hard). You can use the various lizards that are available in the Beast reputation shop for cheap and/or some armored humans. A lizard's is a very handy ability as well. *Since some imps will always get past the front lines, be sure add creatures with to your deck. For example is a great choice, because every single one of her three abilities are very useful. * works really well against creatures with a low attack stat and a high life stat, too. *A behind a tank can become really strong, especially on Epic. If you feel like trying him out, put him behind a tank with a low attack stat so he gets the kills. Mind his low initial life though. He must be able to kill a creature the turn he's being summoned or else he will likely die in vain. *Creatures with the ability won't die from the plague. They will merely fall into a bone heap. As long as they don't get attacked the following turn, they will recover just fine. They also make for nice tanks. In the second phase, the boss will attack you with creatures copied from the players' hands. Also during this second phase, the boss will summon a lot of Succubus creatures with the ability. Deal with them this way: *Focus some nuke spells like or or some disabling spells like on those with and take care of the rest of them the hard way. *Put some creatures with in your deck, preferably , because she has as well. One might consider putting in there, too, but beware that creatures with a high countdown are difficult to handle when facing creatures with . *If you have some left, feel free to un-charm some of your creatures when necessary. *Like always, is an extremely powerful tool to protect units in whatever strategy you use to defeat this boss. *Because of the plague, you might want to refrain from using too many creatures that power up slowly, like or , but once the plagues are dealt with these creatures can shine, too, so adding a few of them might work well for you in the end. *Correspondingly, creatures which are strong in the beginning and weaker later on, like those various assaulters, can be used to quickly dispose of some imps and they aren't much of a loss when the plague happens later. *Meaty tanks like or are a viable choice as well, just so long as you feel that you can handle the . Note that when you try to follow all of those points of advice, you will probably have too many creatures for your deck. This is just a guide, not a walkthrough, but if you follow it roughly you should be able to beat that boss. Category:Challenge Hall